


como la nieve a tu alrededor

by icmorenofts



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, M/M, Otabek 19, domestic shit is my thing, en serio, estan a salvo, pero hay fluff, yuri tiene 16
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icmorenofts/pseuds/icmorenofts
Summary: Yuri se muda con Otabek después de su segundo GPF como senior, Otabek le muestra un mundo nuevo y divertido a Yuri, y Yuri a él, sus días son rutinarios hasta que al fin tienen dos meses para prepararse para los cuatro continentes (no los aprovechan del todo)Omi intento de fluff que no es tan fluff





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que la GPF es en diciembre y Cuatro Continentes en febrero, pero hagamos como que la GPF fue en octubre, ¿sí? oh, y esto sería en diciembre de 2017, bueno, ya saben.
> 
> Si quieren fangirlear en instagram: @aloistho o @icamilamoreno

Sus mañanas iban algo así: Yuri se levantaría primero porque odiaba que lo despertasen, tocaría la puerta de Otabek dos veces y se iría al baño, tomaría una ducha rápido y saldría con el cepillo de dientes en su boca, tocaría la puerta de Otabek dos veces más e iría a terminar de cepillar sus dientes. Iría a su habitación a vestirse con su usual sudadera negra, sus zapatos que imitaban la piel de un leopardo, su chaqueta de cuero y de vez en cuando un gorro para cubrirse del frío. Al salir, Otabek estaría tomando una ducha o preparando el desayuno, de igual manera ambas cosas las hacía rápido, compensando su lentitud para levantarse; él era el encargado de cocinar porque todo lo hacía delicioso (''y con amor, Yuri'') y rápido, supremamente rápido.

-Deberías estar más animado, Altin. -dice Yuri con un tono de voz poco familiar en él, demasiado feliz y puro para el rubio -recuerda que es el último día de práctica hasta Enero, tenemos casi dos meses para hacer lo que queramos.

-Lo sé.

-¿no te emociona?

Otabek lo piensa, eso de dedicarte demasiado a algo y dejarlo de hacer repentinamente nunca ha sido lo suyo, ni cuando pintaba, ni cuando tomaba clases de piano, ni siquiera cuando salía a vacaciones en el colegio o intentó hacer algo de ballet, se sentía como si le quitasen una parte-una pequeña parte de él, de su vida diaria, y entre tantos cambios de actividades nunca se podría acostumbrar. Ahora llevaba más de nueve años de su vida con el patinaje, y simplemente odiaba esto, sin mencionar el hecho de que justo ese corte caía en navidad y Dios mío, él sí que odiaba la hipocresía de la navidad; sin embargo Yuri no sabía de eso, apenas y llevaba dos meses viviendo con él, a pesar de Victor y Yuuri y Yakov y su propio entrenador diciéndoles que era mala idea, Otabek tendría que mudarse a Rusia, tendrían que buscar un sitio cerca al rink, Victor insistió en buscar algo cerca a donde él y su eternamente prometido vivían- por si acaso-, buscar una nueva universidad y un nuevo entrenador. Aunque lo último no fuese problema (gracias jesús por la existencia de Yakov), tendría algo de complicaciones para ambos, pero se podían resolver, además que lo habían estado hablando desde abril, no podían posponer más su idea.

-Me emociona más holgazanear contigo.

Y era cierto, al menos podría relajarse un poco, dormir hasta aún más tarde, no tendría que aguantar el frío de Rusia en invierno todas las mañanas (o el frío tan cruel y característico de este país en sí), no tendría que aguantarse a sus compañeros invitándolo todos los días a sitios lejos y a su parecer aburridos, socializar no era lo suyo.

A decir verdad, a Yuri se le derritió un poco el corazón, que Otabek dijera eso era algo grande -si te apresuras, llegamos rápido, si llegamos rápido, salimos rápido, si salimos rápido...

-¿iremos un rato al lago?

Yuri sonríe, eso es un sí.

\---

-¿Beka? ¿quieres salir hoy?- dice el rubio escabulléndose en las sábanas del mayor, liberaba demasiado calor y un aroma característico de él, su loción de siempre y sudor, también un rastro de su shampoo y algo de tierra, siempre tenía ese olor con sigo. Había pasado ya una semana desde que tomaron sus ''vacaciones'' y no habían hecho absolutamente nada, exceptuando la noche en la que Otabek fue a comprar algo de vodka y cerveza y Yuri bebió la mitad de todo esto en menos de una hora.

(-Yuri, ¿qué demonios?  
-¿qué esperas? soy ruso y tengo 16 años, la gente empieza a beber como a los doce.  
-yo empecé a los 15  
-yo igual, pero nadie debe saberlo. Menos Victor, por favor)

Tampoco debía salir de ellos que Otabek era un poco demasiado cariñoso cuando cinco largos tragos hacían su magia.

-¿a dónde? 

Y sin querer frota su mejilla contra la parte interna de la muñeca de Yuri, algo de sombra se mostraba allí porque llevaba la semana entera sin cuidar de ella, quizá a propósito, quizá no, pero definitivamente le gustó el sonido que el más chico hizo ante la sensación. Otabek sonrió con los labios apretados, su típica sonrisa, y extendió su brazo hacia Yuri, apretándolo contra su pecho, y hacía algo de calor entre ellos, pero era un buen calor porque fuera de las sábanas estaban como a -2 grados. El mayor inhala un poco del aroma del shampoo del rubio, y suspira con una risilla, siente las pestañas del otro cosquillear sus clavículas y su respiración casi casi a través de la tela blanca.

-pensaba en ir por algo de comida y luego yo cocinaría. Sería bonito porque sabes, siempre lo haces tu, y bueno...- Otabek realmente deja de escuchar, se pierde en el tono de voz arrastrado por la vergüenza, algo raro en el chico, pero no es todos los días que tu amigo te atrape en sus brazos y te meta bajo las cobijas de manera platónica. La manera de hablar de Yuri cuando se dirige hacia él cambia tanto que le sorprende que el muchacho que siempre está enojado y gritándole a todos sea el mismo que le habla a él como si estuviese expuesto, y no lo nota apenas, sino que desde que lo encontró escondiéndose de fans locas en una calle de Barcelona, Yuri no le habla con un tononde voz apenas entendible, también se distrae mirando a Otabek y se sonroja porque cae en cuenta de que ha dejado de hablar. 

Era un chico tierno, bonito.

-¿qué opinas?- dice el rubio alejándose del calor de su pecho, su cabello despeinado y sus mejillas sonrosadas. 

-No tengo problema. Pero, ¿tiene que ser ya?- el reloj marcaba las diez de la mañana y ni siquiera habían desayunado.

Yuri sacude su cabeza, Otabek sonríe y lo vuelve a arrastrar hacia él, cuando menos lo piensan ambos caen dormidos. Abrazados. En la cama de Otabek.

 

Otabek despierta por el sonido incesante del celular del más chico, Katsudon estaba llamando, y al parecer había llamado dos veces más. Seguramente Yuri no había contestado porque sabía que sólo gritaría al teléfono y su humor entero se arruinaría, lo podía sentir casi arañando su pecho de lo fuerte que sujetaba la tela de su camisa, su respiración algo entrecortada. Definitivamente ya estaba enojado.

-¿sí?-pausa-¿a qué hora?-pausa-está enojado-pausa, risilla- claro, le diré. -pausa, suspiro.

-¿qué querían?- ni siquiera pregunta, él ya sabe quién llamaría en un corte.

-Que vayamos a cenar a algún sitio esta noche.

Otabek ya sabe lo que va a pasar, y ya sabe incluso cómo evitarlo, casi dos años siendo amigos y casi tres meses viviendo juntos tiene fruto.

-hm, está bien, tenemos más tiempo para perder.

Y Otabek se sorprende, esperaba que Yuri saliese de la cama maldiciendo y dando pisotadas y gruñendo mientras se alistaba, rodaría sus ojos ante la mera mención de salir con esos dos.  
Pero no le molesta, Yuri podría quedarse un rato más entre sus brazos como lo hacían de vez en cuando, hablando de todo y nada, a veces le pediría a Otabek que hiciese una trenza en su cabello (que había dejado crecer hasta sus clavículas) o que le enseñara a cocinar, lo único que él sabía hacer eran huevos y pirozhki.

-Beka.

-¿hm?-murmulla el moreno con la mirada perdida.

-ven, lava mi cabello.

Y así sin mas, Yuri se levanta y camina a la mitad del pasillo, llevaba únicamente una camisa y sus boxers, la camisa era de Otabek y le quedaba grande para cuando la tomó de la habitación en el hotel hacía unos ocho o nueve meses, en ese entonces le quedaba algo larga, holgada, mostrando uno de sus hombros con un pequeño, muy pequeño tatuaje de los bigotes de un tigre- se veía algo tierno, de hecho. Pero en ese lapso de tiempo, Yuri creció hasta pasar sólo un poco a Otabek, sus hombros se ensancharon un poco, todo en él se agrandó, y eso no era del todo bueno, no estaba tan acostumbrado a manejar con gracia un cuerpo con piernas más largas, su centro de gravedad incluso había cambiado.

El mayor recuerda una vez en la que el ruso lo llamó a punto de llorar de lo enojado que estaba con sigo mismo por no poder hacer tan bien las cosas como solía hacerlo, y de cierta manera fue algo divertido porque Yuri nunca lloraba, menos por su misma culpa, aunque él no la tuviese porque era algo por lo que todo pasaban- ni siquiera había cambiado del todo: de vez en cuando sus huesos le dolían porque estaba creciendo aún más, su voz a veces torcía y él quería que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara enterito y no salir dentro de ocho millones de años, aunque no era muy a menudo, optaba por guardar silencio a menos que fuese totalmente necesario que abriera la boca; y dios, lo peor de todo era cuando sus hormonas se alborotaban de tal manera que no le quedaba otra que morder su almohada mientras se rodeaba a sí mismo con su mano, a veces ponía a trabajar sus dedos también. Se supone que debió haber dejado de pasar todo esto como a los 13, pero él simplemente seguía pasando por la eterna pubertad.

Yuri abrió con el pie la llave del agua caliente mientras se desvestía, luego la del agua fría. Entró a la bañera y echó algo de una de las sales que Yuuri les regaló cuando se mudaron, parecía más que fuesen una pareja de recién casados que amigos platónicos que hacían cosas platónicas. El moreno entró segundos después y se sentó en el piso, una mano jugaba con el agua y la otra estaba en su celular.

-Hey, entra conmigo. 

Otabek lo mira. Yuri sonríe.

No es la primera vez que hacen esto, ni que se besan, o que duermen juntos, incluso que el mayor le ayuda con sus problemas hormonales, y aveces es raro porque se supone que son amigos y los amigos no hacen esta clase de cosas, pero estos son ellos, ya habían pasado el límite de la amistad pero ninguno de los dos estaba seguro si realmente se gustaban o era simplemente para pasar el rato. 

 

-Tenemos que estar listos a las cinco, ¿sabes?

-Es la una Beka, cálmate.

-Pero siempre nos demoramos como tres horas cuando hacemos esto.

-¿vas a entrar o no?

 

Otabek resopla, no de manera fastidiada, sino más como de derrota. Se despoja de su camisa y su pantalón, señala para que el rubio se acomode y trepa a su lado opuesto, quedando frente a él. Se hunde un poco, el agua estaba en la temperatura perfecta, sus pies tocaban las piernas de Yuri y lo mismo los de de él. Gradualmente entró en un estado de serenidad, no habían sonidos, sus ojos se cerraron, su cuerpo estaba cálido y sus manos frías, todo estaba perfecto, demasiado, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron de repente.

La cara de Yuri lo delataba.

Era una pequeña mierda.

-¿molesto?

Y podría estarlo porque le habían salpicado la cara justo cuando estaba en su momento más pleno y sin aviso, pero no lo estaba porque nunca se podría enojar con su compañero.

-Algo.

-Mentira.

-Verdad.

-Pruébalo.

Otabek arrastra a Yuri y pone su espalda contra su pecho, lo aprisiona entre sus brazos y sin previo aviso se hunde con él.

-Eres un puto loco- dice, casi grita el rubio al salir desesperadamente, tomando bocanadas de aire y chapoteando agua por todo lado.

-Era eso o sacarte y dejarte encerrado en el balcón, escuché que ahora estamos a sólo un grado.

Y el rubio resopla y se recuesta nuevamente en su amigo.

Pasan los minutos, Beka ya se lavó su propio cabello y lo que pudo de su cuerpo con el menor encima suyo, ha tarareado la misma canción dos veces y una más, Yuri no se ha movido en lo absoluto, su cabeza seguía apoyada en su brazo en el borde de la bañera, la otra mano entre sus piernas.

Toma la pequeña regadera y la pone sobre los hombros del rubio y va subiendo lentamente hacia su cabeza, asegurándose de mojar bien todo el cabello, toma algo de shampoo en su mano y masajea su cabeza creando suficiente espuma para que caiga sobre sus hombros y al agua, de vez en cuando se detiene para hacerle un ridículo peinado al rubio, cuando tiene suficiente le enjuaga hasta la espuma que reposa en sus hombros. Yuri sigue sin moverse, su mano aún escondida al igual que su rostro.

-Beka.

Yuri resopla, revelando finalmente el lado derecho de su rostro, su cabello había sido peinado hacia atrás- cortesía de Otabek

, sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrosadas y sus labios mordidos, algo de saliva los rodeaba. El moreno conocía ese estado, y se inclinó hacia él sólo un poco, sacando a la vista el brazo que tenía escondido, pudo notar lo que hacía, habían marcas rojas en su pierna por haberla apretado tanto, para ese momento el rubio tenía su rostro nuevamente escondido entre su hombro y el cuello, avergonzado por algo que pasaba a menudo. 

Otabek acaricia su espalda con manos empapadas, mueve sus caricias hacia su brazo, luego su abdomen, Yuri está inquieto bajo él, su respiración entrecortada y su piel erizada en parte por el frío, pero más que todo por el toque fantasmal que tenía su amigo en su piel- su sexo. Como si le hubiese leído la mente, Otabek toca dos veces su mejilla, y Yuri asiente, sabe lo que hiba a preguntar y él mismo ya sabía que lo quería.

De un momento a otro el baño se llenó de eco de jadeos y lloriqueos, el rubio abrazaba por el cuello al otro, buscando algo más de contacto, algo más que el vaivén de una mano algo callosa hacia arriba y abajo, algo fría en las puntas pero lo suficientemente cálida para ponerlo en la posición en la que estaba, dejándose ir por el placer, no importándole que hiciese un poco demasiado ruido (a pesar de ser exactamente lo mismo que él hacía de vez en cuando encerrado en su habitación)

Se detuvo.

El infeliz se detuvo justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar.

-¿quieres que...?

Yuri no lo deja terminar.

-No, por favor no. Sólo sigue, estoy a punto de... oh. Oh.

Y nuevamente Otabek rodea su miembro y mueve su mano con fluidez, apreta el dedo índice y pulgar cuando llega a la punta, de vez en cuando pasando el pulgar por allí. Dios, sí, ya lo había hecho lo suficiente como para saber qué le gustaba, y para reconocer sus sonidos- sabía que estaba cerca, por lo que se apresuró con sus movimientos.

Una sensación algo eléctrica le recorrió, sus labios se abrieron un poco más y un jadeo tomó lugar, su cuerpo entero se retorció y sus ojos se rodaron.

Otabek soltó una risilla.

-Bien, no nadaré en eso. Mi baño está completo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿qué tal algo de Otayuri en español? lo siento, son mi debilidad. Sería lindo que dejaran sus comentarios diciendo cómo iré al infierno, o de pronto no. <3
> 
> Ah, otra cosa, esto ni siquiera lo terminé y por eso apesta a qlo.


End file.
